Entre quatre murs
by Izumi-X-Tukiko-X-Arrancar
Summary: Histoire de Junjou fait par moi ! . pas super par exemple, j'ai déjà fait mieux . Pas de yaoi, deso ww


Entre quatre murs

(Je fais mieux habituellement ! Ce n'est pas mon meilleur, pardon T.T xD)

"Usagi-san, on est invité"

Cette petite voix réssonait dans la pièce. Le surnommé Usagi-san c'est levé et a attrapé le bout de papier entre les mains du jeune homme

"Cher Usami et Misaki,

Je vous invite à une soirée entre amis ! Les autres seront aussi précents. Vous pouvez répondre à cette lettre avec le numéro ci-bas. Hiroki et moi attendons votre réponse avec impatience.

P-S: On te connait très bien Usami. Cette soirée n'est pas pour faire perdre ton temps, on a actuellement quelque chose d'important à vous dire

Numéro: 168-532-0942 (Numéro inventé, donc appelé pas pour de vrai ! XD)

Signé: _Nowaki et Hiroki_"

"On est oubligé d'y aller?", l'homme dit, en sortant un bâtonnet d'une boite de cigarretes.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts bruns lâche un long soupir et commence à monter les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre

"Si tu ne veux pas y aller, ça me cause aucun problème, mais moi j'y vais. On se voit demain matin"

L'homme c'est rendu dans sa chambre et a claqué la porte. "_Il peut vraiment être énnervant lui..._" C'est se que l'homme pensait. Il a commencé à regarder dans ses tirroirs. "_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien porter?"_ Il sortit un blouson blanc et une belle cravate grise. Ensuite, il prit une paire de pantalon noir qu'il venait tout juste de laver. Celui-ci s'habilla. "_Une soirée importante.. je devrais apporter quelque chose pour eux !" _Celle-ci c'est donc dirigé vers la cuisine. Par contre, Usagi n'était pas dans la salle. Il haussa ses épaules et va vers le frigo. Il prit le reste d'un gâteau qui avait préparé pour Usagi-san, et l'a installé sur une assiette. Il couvrit le déssert et puis prit sa veste.

"J'y vais Usagi-san!"

Misaki allait tourné la poignée de porte, mais celui-ci se fait arrêter par des bras autour de sa taille. Il tourna sa tête pour regarder son bien-aimé, mais il a attrpé ces lèvres. Malgré son fait de partir, Misaki ne pouvait pas se retirer. Usagi a donc exploré sa buoche avec sa langue (... je me dégoute XDDD). Malgré son plaisir, Usagi c'est détaché des lèvres de son aimant et a ouvert la porte.

"Allez, on y va?", dit-il en prenant le gâteau a Misaki

"Je croyais que tu-", il se fait couper

"J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai toujours besoin d'être proche de mon Misaki-kun ^-^"

Ils se sont donc rendus à la voiture d'Usagi. Ils prierent leurs places et attacherent leurs ceintures. Misaki a regardé l'heure. Il fut un visage très stupéfait et montra l'heure à Usagi. Il comprit immédiatement et il fait un kick-down (Signification de kick-down: Frappé très fort sur la pédale de vitesse pour enfin se rendre à une destination très très très rapidement). Misaki bougeait énormément même avec sa ceinture et concernant Usagi, il était complétement calme et c'est pris une autre cigarette. Arrivé chez Nowaki, celui-ci arrêta sa voiture et Misaki c'est rendu, mystérieusement, dans le fond de sa voiture.

"Je suis mort X___X le gâteau est correct?" Misaki dit-il, en sortant de la valise

"En bonne santé ! ^^", Usagi dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Usagi attrapa Misaki et le possa sur son dos. Il pris le gâteau avec son bras libre. Misaki, malgré la difficulté, a frappé sur la porte. Nowaki ouvrit la porte et laissa les deux hommes rentrés. Usagi posa Misaki sur le canapé ainsi que le gâteau et est allé jeté sa cigarette.

"Je suis content que vous êtes venus ! Je suppose que tu as oubligé Usagi de venir?", Nowaki dit-il, en s'assoyant près d'Hiroki

"Non... euh.. attends... peut-être que oui, pour devrai, j'en ai aucune idée ." dit Misaki, très étourdi.

Le repas était servi pour tout les invités qui attendaient tous la nouvelle de Nowaki et Hiroki. Nowaki prit son verre et utilisa un ustensile pour faire du bruit.

"Je peux prendre l'attention de tout le monde?" , dit-il en frappant quelque fois sur le verre.

Tout le monde se tourna pour observer l'homme qui avait enveloppe ses bras autour d'Hiroki, qui lui se sentait mal a l'aise.

"Hiroki et moi, allons vous annoncer notre superbe nouvelle! ^O^"

Tout le monde se tourna pour qu'ils puissent voir le jeune couple ensemble. Hiroki, mal à l'aise, prit la parole

"Hum.. JE VOUS DIS QUE C'EST PAS MOI QUI A DECIDE CELA , mais moi et Nowaki on va... hum ... " , dit-il en hésitant

"TU ES ENCEINTE?! O.O" cria Shinobu (Pardon, je devais l'ecrire XD)

"Non non, moi et Hiroki, nous allons nous marier !" dit-il joyeux.

Tout le monde était bouche-bée, mais ils applaudissent tous et les feliciterent. Tout le monde fit leurs adieu et retourna chez eux. Ils allerent tous se coucher.

-- Journée du mariage -- (pas parfait et je m'en fous pas mal. Je suis jamais allée à un mariage XD)

Tout le monde était assis sur les bands inconfortable de l'église. Ceux-ci écoutaient le prêtre parler depuis des heures et des heures. Usagi avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule à Misaki, Shinobu s'était allongé sur son aimant, Hiroki était debout avec sa robe de mariée (XD) et voulait s'endormir et puis Nowaki souriait et écoutait le prêtre parler.

"Oui, je le veux" Nowaki dit-il en regardant Hiroki.

"Oui, je le veux" Hiroki dit-il, en regardant le sol.

"Vous pouvez maintenant embrassez la mariée." le prêtre dit.

Hiroki garda son calme, malgré le fait qu'il est la marié, mais les lèvres de Nowaki se colla contre les siennes. Tout le monde applaudit et puis la fêtre commençe.

"Moi je t'ai offert un toaster, parce que je vous aime le plus ^.^" Usagi dit-il

"Pardon, il était un peu bouré avant d'arriver..." Misaki dit-il en rougissant d'embarras.

C'était le temps de partir. Hiroki lança son bouquet de fleurs et partit avec Nowaki dans la longue et belle limousine blanche. Misaki attrapa le bouquet. Il regarda Usagi et se tourna de bord en rougissant encore une fois. Tout le monde put partir maintenant. Arrivé à la maison, Misaki s'allongea sur le canapé, épuisé

"J'espère qu'ils s'amuseront" dit-il

Usagi prit le bras de Misaki et le poussa dans sa chambre à coucher.

"Allez! Tu seras la mariée ^.^ " Usagi dit-il en fermant la porte de sa chambre

"USAGI-SAN !"

Et puis le jeune couple s'amusa ! =D


End file.
